The Radiation Physics and Computer Automation Section continues to provide radiation physics services, equipment, and advice on experiments involving radiobiology. Cells, tissue cultures, mice, rats, and dogs are irradiated for radiobiology experiments. One current involvement is in I-125 dosimetry related to monoclonal antibody studies. Considerable efforts have been made and are continuing in assisting both the Radiobiology Section and Radioimmune Chemistry Section in regard to computerization and automation projects.